kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 September 2015
21:25:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:12 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:58:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:00 Sil: *she slaps Kuru* They learn words like that and I'll have to full on wash their mouths with soap. 23:59:10 *rubs cheek* ow.. 23:59:10 ok 23:59:28 *flicks cigarette out and crushes it* 23:59:54 *Keeps inhaling mines and sits at edge of Skyscraper* 00:00:17 Ok I'm 1/3 done with my homework assignments.. 00:00:27 I got my world religions one done.. 00:00:29 *sitting with Jj* 00:00:42 Sil: *crushes one of my cigars and taps bits of it onto her kids, drawing their caste sign* 00:00:51 *gives jj a skar* 00:01:18 Why does this chat feel soooo, unbritish? 00:01:20 *Continues inhaling absent-mindedly* 00:01:31 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/164311/16431059_350.png?mtime=VeWpNQABygw < I just bought him today 00:01:34 That's because we're not all British 00:01:43 ^ 00:02:11 *drinks a ton of whiskey* Bloody hell! 00:02:52 *hums softly* 00:02:53 my amazing uncles,who is amazing,helped me with my laptop problames,i forgot to say hes amazing 00:02:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:20 *falls down on the floor five seconds afterwards, drank one of Sil's "specials"* 00:03:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:03:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:35 I wonder what caused my dog's death 00:03:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:43 she was perfectly find this morning 00:03:55 yesterday she jumped over the baby gate 00:04:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:23 *yawns* e.e 00:04:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:04:33 My step mum lost her last cat after Christmas. 00:04:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:05:14 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:05:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:06:33 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:06:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:24 If you see a girl twerking on the side of the road. Make sure you throw a Mcdonalds drink at her because thats where she's gonna work for the next 20 years of her life. 00:07:41 A qoute by Commander Peepers 00:07:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:07:47 I hate twerking e.e 00:07:57 Makes me regret being 20% black 00:08:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:11 I saw a girl twerking in my class 00:08:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:16 *watches as this generation goes down the drain* 00:08:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:35 I got up out of my seat and left the class. Im not kididng 00:08:46 Wikia is being so stupid 00:08:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:09:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:07 /me clings to jj back* 00:09:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:09:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:18 Sil: *she hugs her husband while holding her kids* 00:09:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:09 . 00:10:41 *hugs myself* ;-; Fuck 00:10:52 Sil: *she throws her head back as her Gray Wolf ears and Tiger tail pop out* Bad word. 00:11:02 *Nuzzles head on Skar gently* 00:11:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:11:51 . 00:11:51 16431059 DO YOU LIKE ROBERTO 00:11:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:52 I didn't say that 00:11:57 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/164311/16431059_350.png?mtime=VeWpNQABygw 00:11:58 back 00:12:06 That;s my Dad's name 00:12:15 Wb Lumina. 00:12:21 Sil: I have very good hearing. 00:12:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:43 DIPPER: Happy birthday! CIPHER. AND YOUR DRUNK...... 00:12:47 BILL: PINE TREE!!!! 00:12:49 thanks 00:12:55 np 00:13:00 Lumina. Why you so unbritish? 00:13:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpwqlEriIV4 00:13:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:13:29 Shot why so british? *drinking soda* 00:13:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:45 shot why so shot 00:13:56 Shot is so shot up\ 00:13:59 lol jk 00:14:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:14:01 a bout a dozen bullets are shot at shot* 00:14:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:05 (epicweave) 00:14:10 *rips my shirt off, has twenty bullet holes in me* 00:14:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:14:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEExsPIepLo 00:14:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:01 dipper: why can't I name my kid Doritos bill: because its not a human not, and it's Nacho son 00:15:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:15:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:16:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:51 I kinda feel sexy with no shirt on... What you think Lumina? 00:16:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:16:58 peridot: *Wearing an MLG hat* 00:17:11 *is about to be impaled by a krab on lyoko* 00:17:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:33 Me and Blaze are Ruby and Sapphire c: 00:17:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:56 i dont think i'd be anyone from SU lol, wb skar 00:18:13 I'd be Garnet o3o 00:18:25 And Ruby cause we both have anger issues 00:18:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:18:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:45 *gets a job at Freddy's get fired for filling the robots with bullet holes* 00:18:55 Lol ^ 00:18:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:19:07 Who is Ruby and Sapphire? 00:19:17 There's actually a admin from FnAF on CC right now. 00:19:22 e.e 00:19:24 Nvm 00:19:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:33 Oh and tomorrow will be Day 9 in my adoption request... 00:20:40 For Your Solar System Wiki. 00:21:21 I'll totally be like the sole bureaucrat there like on hypothetical stars. 00:21:29 (epicweave) 00:21:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:23 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:22:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:04 lumina 00:23:19 The admin from FnAF wiki just now left CC chat. 00:23:20 lol 00:23:59 Ugh I hate only one admin from CC. 00:24:06 ok? 00:24:11 K 00:24:15 idk which admin 00:24:30 Corey. 00:24:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:24:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:46 *sits back in my chair* Worst job yet. 00:24:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:24:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:57 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:25:07 STAND BACK 00:25:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:25:11 *teleports Sil and her kids in the opposite side of the world* 00:25:12 I GOTTA PRACTICE MY STABBIN 00:25:15 who the fuck is corey? 00:25:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:19 *so they can't hear me*( 00:25:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:25:26 Some deusch 00:25:27 *STABS TEEN* HA-HAHAH 00:25:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:35 some German? 00:26:11 No 00:26:12 xD you have to hear it 00:26:19 do you have a mike Kuru 00:26:28 Yeh 00:26:37 http://vocaroo.com/ < do it in here 00:26:40 *still feeling defeat from being short* 00:26:43 and link it 00:26:44 xD Whut no 00:27:16 you're not gonna do the roberto laugh for me 00:27:19 Give Kuru a good reason 00:27:38 I'll give you a free headshow request of a pokemon as a human 00:27:45 xD No 00:27:53 are you saying my art sucks D:< 00:28:09 xD No 00:28:23 That's just not a good reason o3o 00:28:25 You were bragging that you have a Good Roberto laugh, and that I have to hear it (trollface) 00:28:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:40 Sil: Telaporting, not safe for my kids health. 00:28:47 "xD you have to hear it" 00:28:49 Ugh I'm about to punch my laptop. 00:29:02 Anyways 00:29:04 I wasn't bragging -3- 00:29:06 you just told me I have to hear it. (trollface) 00:29:16 Corey is just ugh imo. 00:29:24 is here a user 00:29:32 or a real life person 00:29:42 You said do it and I said you have to hear it xD Not actually HEAR it 00:30:01 Hey Lumina, was it fair to be fired from Freddy's over me defending myself. 00:30:06 I knew a guy name Corey I wanted to do what Roberto does best to him 00:30:18 Oh I see. 00:30:46 I'm actually kinda nervous to do it Peepers xD 00:30:58 XD 00:31:19 I read about Native American religions in my World Religions book. 00:31:23 Im not nervous to do my tounge noises and send it to main chat. I actually wanted to do that but it wont let me plug my mikein 00:31:26 religion* 00:31:30 I heard Native e,e 00:31:37 its obvious that it is, shot 00:31:39 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:41 Who doth speaks about my race 00:31:47 the animaltronics want to kill you 00:32:06 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:21 Ok Peepers I'm ready *^* 00:32:24 Anyways... I just don't like Corey is the nice way to put it. 00:32:42 who the hell is Corey 00:32:45 Cory fish? 00:32:48 no 00:32:53 Yeah.... I think I went overkill. 00:33:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:26 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:C%C3%B6rey 00:33:28 *chica walks over to shot8 00:33:32 Roberrto: what is that MUSTARD GAS, THAT AINT LEGAL. HAVENT YOU HEARD OF ANY CONERVA CONVENTION 00:33:35 @ Whoever 00:33:49 Well 00:34:00 Peepers pm xD 00:34:01 nevermind their username doesnt sound like the world Cory 00:34:09 I didnt get it 00:34:11 *flashback to me filling BB with 15 Pulse Rifle rounds and two grenade launcher rounds* He had it coming. 00:34:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:14 Just sent 00:34:20 send ti again 00:34:21 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:34:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:50 send it again 00:34:53 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:34:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:16 /me thinks very hard* 00:35:24 Chica: *grabs shot and screams* 00:35:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:00 *Sits behind skar and leans back against hers* 00:36:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:36:12 *pulls out my Combat Pistol and unloads it's 18 round clip into Chica's head* Eat this! 00:36:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:36:20 /me leans on jj* 00:36:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:37:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:37:12 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:16 *Holds her hand and monitors chat* 00:37:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:34 holy shit shot you overkilled chica 00:37:39 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/159719/15971861_350.png?mtime=VedqvAACaC0 JJ LIKE GRENDEL 00:37:45 /me has smoked comeing from head* 00:37:51 brain work @_@ 00:37:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:38:12 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:12 Skar nu D: dont overwork it 00:38:26 *pulls out my Pulse Rifle and unloads 95 10mm caseless shells into Chica then three grenade launcher rounds* You want some more? 00:38:29 *Puts fingers in Skar's ears* 00:38:36 Mom: don't curse like your daddy because you're gonna attract all the men like him 00:39:03 /me rubs head on jj hand* 00:39:13 Did you get it Peepers? 00:39:20 Balloon boy appears by shot8 00:39:23 BB: Hi 00:39:39 yes 00:39:42 it was very good 00:39:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:39:46 e.e Show no one 00:39:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:52 I wont 00:40:04 I refresh and it went missing 00:40:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:40:08 (giggle) aww Skar 00:40:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:17 Didn't I rape you with bullets last night? *beats BB up with my Pulse Rifle* 00:40:19 so its gone forever 00:40:22 *eats Jj fridge* 00:40:23 BB: hahahaha 00:40:41 mew 00:40:58 ..... Shotgun please don't say Rape in chat. It's a very touchy subject, just saying the word Rape can upset people. 00:41:05 *keeps hitting BB in the face with my Pulse Rifle butt* 00:41:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:52 Golden freddy appears by shot* 00:42:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:42:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:27 *pulls out a fresh Pulse Rifle clip, reloads and goes trigger happy on anything that moves* 00:42:29 Don't play with Rape, please. 00:42:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:59 Sorry, need to get my mind fixed. 00:43:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:43:18 I agree. 00:43:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:30 It slipped out. 00:43:35 Remember what Kuru always says Watch out for beluga 00:43:50 Golden freddy 1 shots shot* 00:43:52 I am going to get $2000ish back from fianical aid. 00:43:54 Lol 00:44:00 I meant to use the word "owned" 00:44:02 wtf,kuru? 00:44:22 Sannse is in the area 00:44:27 Everytime you lag e,e 00:44:28 Ugh Sannse... 00:44:29 It's ok, I have let words accidentally slip out before 00:45:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:45:05 and meant something... like that time with max and Ruby... Oh man did that make me look like a jerk 00:45:05 Ugh global user right users... 00:45:10 wheneevr sannse walks wikia lags 00:45:19 *keeps killing the animaltronic's left and right, screams everytime I check the motion tracker* 00:45:32 which must not be much because I dont lag that much 00:45:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:48 *6 am appears on shots motion tracker* 00:46:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:46:09 Sassy talked to me on skype today 00:46:22 Why did I pick this job? I wanted to work in the damn corps. 00:46:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:58 *it appears to be actually 5: am* 00:47:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:47:28 *keeps my Pulse Rifle handy and a shoulder mounted flashlight* 00:47:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:33 *the music box begins to stop* 00:47:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:33 *calls Lumina* 00:48:48 the puppet burst out of the box and beats shot lol. gme over* 00:49:01 lol 00:49:05 Get rekt Shot. 00:49:22 I'm only scared by the puppet... 00:49:29 I sadly hated those things. 00:49:39 *texts shot* 00:49:58 *gives my phone to Lumina to answer* 00:50:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:50:07 1-800-getrekted* 00:50:09 http://i.ytimg.com/vi/Qhww1Gyh6bo/maxresdefault.jpg 00:50:20 GET REKT SHOT. 00:50:22 Lol 00:50:31 *is what the text says* 00:50:59 *texts Lumina* I hate this job! 00:51:38 I'm not crazy! Don't call me crazy! I...I'm just not user friendly! 00:51:39 *texts Peepers* 00:51:44 your the one who chose it *text shot that* 00:51:59 Roberto: Listen up, piggies! I want a hovercopter. And an unmarked sandwich. And a new face with, like, a... A Hugh Grant look. And every five minutes I don't get it, someone's gonna get stabbed in the ass! Zoidberg: He's bluffing. (He gets stabbed.) OUCH! HE'S NOT BLUFFING! 00:52:02 http://img14.deviantart.net/f72c/i/2015/077/5/d/_elsword__add___base_mlg_by_bealcreme-d8m9ho6.png sends the picture of Add in this picture to Shot* 00:52:25 *texts back* I asked for the corps. 00:52:33 Lol Lumina 00:52:44 e-e 00:52:57 my Doritos 00:53:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:12 *Has a bag of Skar Doritios* 00:53:29 http://movie-sounds.org/old-movie-samples/aliens-1986/i-hate-this-job 00:53:41 *texts to shot : aagain. you chose the job. im surprised you havent died yet* 00:53:52 :O jj 00:53:53 https://36.media.tumblr.com/66d50facf351ee57910d6dafd8039d4c/tumblr_npyyvnuluE1uvrjdyo1_500.jpg 00:54:06 let share and make everyone watch us eat 00:54:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:27 (evil) 00:54:30 SKAR NO D: 00:54:33 COME BACK Dx 00:54:42 *shows pictures of what happened and a selfie of me posing with the Pulse Rifle* If this don't get me in the corps I will murder a ton of stuff. 00:55:04 *its day 1* 00:55:22 *gets more ammo for the Pulse Rifle* 00:55:33 freddy fazbear pizzeria: (Troll) 00:56:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:24 shots not going to last the week,is he? 00:56:31 wb skar 00:56:37 *buys a box of grenade launcher rounds* I hate this crap 00:56:41 i herd jj call @_@ 00:56:45 Skar <3 00:56:52 jj (h) 00:56:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:57:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:02 *Sits with her in very fluffy couch and opes Dorito bag* B) 00:57:23 /me starts noming* 00:57:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:57:46 *texts Lumina* 00:57:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:56 *gets a pink ballon from BB, asked for a red one* Your dead to me. 00:57:58 wb skar 00:58:10 BB: hi hahahaahaha 00:58:16 curse you internut 00:58:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:58:51 Carl: *Watching shot* 00:58:54 *lumina's phone goes off* 00:59:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:25 ? *answers phone* 00:59:26 *watches jj* <3 00:59:28 Cuddles:OxX 00:59:45 *Has blood all over garmets* @-e If i ever hear from that wifi again I will kill it with bear hands 01:00:00 *walks away, is dressed like a Colonial Marine* 01:00:18 red looks great on you jj ;) 01:00:28 Carl; thoughts: no one expects the cupcake* 01:00:36 *the text says "So I deactivated the tower XANA activated and now I'm hanging off the cliff in the mountain sector trying not to go in the digital sea to be virtualized forever* 01:00:51 "* 01:01:15 *walks around quoting Private Hudson from Aliens* 01:01:30 Freddy: *looks at shot* 01:02:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:36 *pulls out my combat knife and does the knife trick on a table, walks away, has lost a bit of my middle finger* 01:02:38 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:02:39 DX 01:02:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:46 My love ;-; 01:02:52 *tackles her and kisses all over* <3 01:02:55 cx 01:02:58 what happens when the animatronics beat shot: https://youtu.be/8aN-qtkilmo?t=58s * 01:03:03 *kisses back happily* 01:03:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:15 Yummy 01:03:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:23 @-e That wifi will pay 01:03:27 MUAhAHAHAHAH 01:03:34 *wonders if Lumina read my urgent text* 01:04:05 *is losing grip* 01:04:19 mw ha ha ha ha ha ha 01:04:36 *clings to Skar more* together we are unsepearble 01:04:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:05:05 *uses shunpo and appears infront of teen within seconds* 01:05:17 *is having my helmet camera record what I'm seeing, checks the store room* 01:05:40 *grabs his hand and begins pulling him up* 01:05:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:54 *gets pulled up* 01:06:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:06:11 Sil: *she smiles at her husband* Hey honey. 01:06:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:32 *smiles and sits down before beginning to heal teen with kido* 01:06:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:06:42 jeez...you almost died 01:06:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:06:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:10 *looks around the store room, Lumina's computer shows what I see* 01:07:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:07:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:43 Carl: *Watching shot* 01:08:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:08:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:36 Well I almost got devirtualized and the blok's laser almost knocked me to the digital sea* 01:08:39 .* 01:08:56 carl: http://i.ytimg.com/vi/l_7DPnZ3WI8/hqdefault.jpg * 01:09:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:09:38 *looks at Carl* You looking at me? *finally cock my Pulse Rifle* 01:10:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:04 Carl: *opens mouth and a machine gun comes out of mouth and shoots shot a total of 100,900,999 times* 01:10:16 *a megatank appears and I use energy fields to block the huge laser but is being drug back towards the cliff* 01:10:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:10:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:00 night everyone 01:11:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:07 Oh come on man. *rolls outta the way* This ain't funny man. *gives Carl a quick burst from the Pulse Rifle* 01:11:09 Gnight Skar. 01:11:25 sweet nightmares,skar 01:11:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:11:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:32 Carl: *keeps shooting at shot* 01:11:37 Love you Skar <3 01:11:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:11:54 Going to go too. 01:11:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:11:57 Bye everyone. 01:11:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:12:12 *fires two three round bursts into Carl and fires the grenade launcher* 01:12:18 *is being drug towards the cliff again and if I let go I would get immediately devirtualized. 01:12:20 * 01:12:25 hado #90: kurhitsugi * a huge coffin made of spirit energy appears around the tank and destroys it within 3 secnds then disappears* 01:12:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:13:04 *falls to the ground is as weak as Aelita and is down to 20 life points from the strain* 01:13:05 I now hate cakes. *walks away* 01:13:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:24 Carl; *a grenade lands besides shot and explodes* 01:13:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:14:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:24 Oh frag you. *gets blown into a wall* I now really hate cakes. *unloads the 95 round clip into Carl* I hate cakes! 01:14:45 Carl disappears thanks to...MLG mode* 01:14:57 Lol 01:15:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:15:17 *gets shot by a kankerlat and is down to 10 life points* 01:15:28 *reloads my Pulse Rifle* And that cake ruined my leg armor. 01:15:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:42 *shoots the Kankerlat and it gets destroyed* 01:16:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:16:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:16:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:58 *the coffin appears around the entire area and destroys all of XANA's soldiers* 01:17:12 *i should make an MLG Carl* 01:17:41 *walks to the office, puts up a picture of the God-Emperor and a picture of Lumina not looking scary* 01:17:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:17:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:33 Carl: *appears on shots desk* 01:18:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:18:51 Carl; *throws firecrackers at shots head* 01:18:56 *is still down to 10 life points* 01:18:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:19:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:38 *&|*protects the camera and crushes Carl with the Pulse Rifle* Really hate cakes now. And my first nights not started. 01:19:56 *enters a tower and my lps regenerate* 01:19:58 *Carl disappeared and didnt get hurt because of MLG mode* 01:20:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:20:18 *it is also a activated tower* 01:20:18 yup. Carl has MLG mode. 01:20:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:47 *stays in the office, puts a few trusty 2 x 4's over the vents* 01:20:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:21:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:12 *types "CODE LYOKO" in it and the tower turns from red to white next to Lumina* 01:21:15 Springtrap; *looks at shot* 01:21:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:21:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:01 *keeps his Pulse Rifle held ready to fire* 01:22:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:22:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:36 Springtrap: *Dsiappears* 01:23:42 *puts my motion tracker down and duct tapes it to the Pulse Rifle* If I make it though the first night.... I'm joining the corps and Lumina can do this crap. 01:24:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:24:38 Springtrap: *jump scares shot. game over and its only 1.am* 01:24:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:16 *gives four three round bursts* Mother fragger! 01:25:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:25:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B4t7N6MEJ4&list=PLrxSctu8tAz61csJBxg94-SZIoVmYjPtl&index=9 Remind me not to get on Purple Guys bad side. 01:25:59 lol 01:26:18 the purple guy is Springtrapp 01:26:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:27:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:06 Should have worn a red shirt. We all know what happens to people wearing them in Star Trek. 01:27:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:27:54 Carl: *snickering bout shotts loses* 01:27:54 losses* 01:28:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:29 *checks my Pulse Rifle, has jammed it* Jammed. 01:28:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:28:41 Carl from lamas with hats: *walsk over* hey...you? 01:29:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:29:56 *keeps trying to unjam my Pulse Rifle* Why did I pick the Mk 1 Pulse Rifle? 01:30:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:27 *and the scyphozoa appears in front of me* 01:30:39 *backs up away from it* 01:31:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:31:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:32:14 *manages to unjam it* Note to self. Easy on the trigger. 01:32:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:33:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:23 *makes sure I'm wearing a non red shirt* 01:34:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:35:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:36:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:36:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:17 . 01:37:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:37:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:37 Sil: *she rests her head on Kuru* 01:37:50 Hm? 01:38:23 Sil: *she strokes her kids* 01:38:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:38:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:40:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:40:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:05 Sil: I won't allow my kids to come to harm. 01:41:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:41:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:58 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:42:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:42:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:43:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:16 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:26 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:44:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:45:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:45:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:46:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:47 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:49 back was making myself a drink 01:46:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:47:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:39 Okay. 01:47:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:47:43 I hate this job. 01:47:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:18 Carl: well thats because you decided to be a nightguard 01:48:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:48:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:49:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:49:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:24 I asked to join the corps. And I get this. I trained to kill aliens with acid blood. 01:49:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:49:51 Carl" well whyd they put you here? 01:50:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:51:07 :* 01:51:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:47 Hell if I know. *checks the Pulse Rifle* This thing best not jam much or break. I don't carry many spare parts. *points to the armor* 01:51:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:51:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:52:30 Carl: you do know your talking to an animatronic cupcake,right? 01:52:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:52:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:13 *reads bleach vol 295 while shots...working at freddy fazzbears* 01:53:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:53:26 I used to talk to computer. I'm used to this it. 01:53:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:54:21 Carl: and you dont find this odd? 01:54:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:55:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:20 Not at all. It's like talking to a toy. 01:55:26 Carl: hey. 01:56:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:56:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:46 No offense. 01:56:52 its funny how in the manga ive read at the library they spell pesche as Pesche but on mangareader its Pesshe 01:57:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:58:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 01:59:03 *checks my Combat Pistol* Glad I know this don't jam easy. 01:59:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:32 Carl: *opens mouth and has a machine gun coming out of it* 01:59:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:00:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:28 Wish I brought an emp gun. 02:01:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:01:28 Carl; *closes mouth ad it disappears* 02:01:33 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:02:42 *tackles mum* MINE 02:02:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:55 ? 02:03:01 *sighs* Guess I shouldn't volunteer for crazy stuff. 02:03:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:03:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:03:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:04:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:34 Carl: *eating a cupcake* nah i think you;d be missed if you left 02:05:00 ugh finally. 02:05:15 Carl: *looks at teen* 02:05:19 *in a Yugioh card duel* 02:05:30 *is already down to 100 LP* 02:05:50 *loses and becomes a mind slave* 02:05:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:05:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:56 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 02:06:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:06:31 Yeah, as the guard who brought a gun with him. *loads four rounds into the grenade launcher and then pumps it* Hard to beat a pump-action grande launcher. 02:06:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 02:07:36 *puts a cookie on mums head and nibbles my tail as a puppy* 02:08:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 02:08:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:42 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 2015 09 05